November 30 day writing challenge!
by Anonymouswriter713
Summary: Basically the title, shippings include: poké, Contest, Festival, Ikari and Milkshake (OCxOC) each day has a different shipping! Rated T just in case.
1. Day 1: PokéShipping

Ff2

Ok so here is my 30 day writing challenge! I know I've got a lot of stories on at the moment but this is to help me get over my updating problem so I can update more often! The Roses Are Red story is on hiatus because I have writers block for it but I'm sure something will pop up in my strange and wonderful mind soon! This story has a lot of Pokemon shippings (from the anime) which include: PokéShipping, ContestShipping, IkariShipping, FestivalShipping and my OC shipping, MilkshakeShipping! I'm gonna start now!

PokéShipping

It was a sunny, summers day in the Kanto region and a certain red haired trainer was walking down a small country lane to her best friend's house. Her name was misty waterflower and she was visiting Ash Ketchum. She knocked on the door and waited for quite some time before ash finally answered.

"Sheesh, Ketchum you take ages just to open a door!"

"Sorry, I was eating!" Ash said while trying to cover up a blush that was creeping up his neck.

"So you think eating is more important than me?"

"What? No!" He let Misty in and gestured for her to sit in the lounge.

"But why did you take so long to open the door if you think I more important?"

"Um... Well... Uh..."

"Just spit it out already!" She was only joking of course hit when he started stammering she became intrigued.

"Um... I was setting this up..."

Misty looked to where Ash was pointing and gasped. On a table in the middle of his dining room was a massive bouquet of water lilies, her favourite flowers, and in the centre of each one was a small pearl. Around it there were, rose petals (probably from Drew) shaped as a love heart. All around the room were scented candles, glowing and flickering in the dark. Misty turned to Ash, a deep blush on her face.

"Um... Misty I have something to say to you..."

"What?" Misty said, a hand on her heart.

"Um... I... I like you, like a lot, and I was wandering if maybe you might want to maybe go out some time?"

"Like on a date or-or as friends?"

"I guess as a date?" Ash replied hopefully. Misty was staring at him in disbelief, for two reasons: one was the fact that he actually liked her more than a friend and the second was the fact that he actually figured out he had feelings for her in the first place since he is so oblivious to his feelings.

"Yeah... I-I'd like that." It was Ash's turn to stare now. He was staring for two reasons too. One was that Misty liked him more than a friend too and the second was that she actually admitted that she did because she is so stubborn and he didn't expect her to admit any feelings what so ever.

Both of them were now standing awkwardly in front of each other, each of them waiting for the other to say something. Out of nowhere ash's tummy started rumbling, breaking the silence. Misty looked at him and got out her mallet, she held it threateningly above his head. Ash winced and tried to back away but he hit the wall.

"YOU JUST RUINED THE MOOD BY BEING HUNGRY! I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! NOW IM GOING TO HAVE TO COPE WITH THAT FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! YOU NEED TO CONTROL YOUR FOOD PROBLEM!"

"Can I get some food?"

"ASH! DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ANYTHING I JUST SAID?"

I know, I know, it's very, very, very, very short but that's the best I candy at... 1 in the morning so I'm afraid it'll have to do for now! I'll update again tomorrow and hopefully it will be a bit longer!


	2. Day 2: ContestShipping

Sorry for the mishap! This has happened before and I don't know why! But here is the chapter again! Thank you **Stocky-Parker-Dog** for letting me know!

Okay so here is my second one shot! This time it's for ContestShipping! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

"And the winner of the Verdanturf contest is... Drew Hayden from LaRousse City!" The announcer called out to the crowd of screaming fangirls and other booing fanboys. Drew flicked his hair, causing a lot of girls to faint and scream even louder, May Maple on the other hand was just staring blankly at the score board, wondering how on earth Drew managed to defeat her _again_! All of May's fanboys were booing at Drew and some even threw rotten berries. May just walked off of the stage and went outside to go for a walk with her Pokémon. She called all of them out.

"Hi guys! Now, I know we didn't win _again_ but I'm pretty sure that after we train some more and do some great appeals and beautiful attacks I'm sure we'll beat him someday!" May smiled brightly, trying to keep all of her Pokémon's spirits up and positive but Beautifly immediately sensed something was wrong; soon enough all of May's Pokémon were surrounding her, trying to comfort her.

May's smile faltered and soon enough she was in tears.

"I-I just d-don't un-understand!" She exclaimed through sobs, "This h-happens e-every t-t-time we b-battle! W-why can't we w-w-win?"

"Glace!"

"Munch, Munchlax!"

"Combusken!"

"Beau-Beutifly!"

"Thanks guys. I guess we do just need a break and just relax for a little while, instead of getting too worked up! Anyway, I have four ribbons already and there are three more contests, so maybe I should miss one or two?" May was deep in thought when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, someone tapped on her shoulder. She jerked back violently and looked a bit dazed before composing herself and turning around to face the centre of all her problems... Drew.

"Hey, May. Are you ok? You missed the after party and you look a bit... Down."

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine! So fine in fact that I could do a cartwheel! Except that I can't because I can't do cartwheels... another failure!" And with that May burst into tears again.

Drew was scared. There was nothing more scary than a crying girl, especially the one you have a _humungous_ crush on. He didn't know what to do. All he could think of was doing was sitting down next to her and awkwardly patting her back, so he did just that. When May buried her head into his chest and started hugging him Drew's face went bright red, May, not realising this, hugged him tighter and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm j-j-just a big f-f-fat f-f-f-failure and I can't d-do anything n-not even a c-c-cartwheel!" Drew's head jerked up when he heard this (not the cartwheel part).

"Who told you that?" Drew demanded.

"I d-did." She replied, only just starting to realise the position she was in.

"Why?" Drew was now completely and utterly confuzzled (a mix between confused and puzzled). He would never understand girls. Ever.

"Because it's t-true. I-I can never b-beat you and I can't do a cartwheel a-and none of m-my Pokémon like my Pokéblocks apart from Munchlax and-and-"

"And what?"

"And my crush doesn't even like me!" May wailed and was sobbing into Drew's shirt again. Whereas Drew was heartbroken. His heart had shattered into a million pieces when he heard May had a crush.

"Well, I think that if you practise you could get much better than me and if you make the right Pokéblocks all your Pokémon will enjoy them and I have no idea who this crush of yours is but if he doesn't like you he is the biggest dumbass in the history of dumbassery!"

May giggled.

"What?" Drew asked.

"You're talking about yourself! You're my crush and you just called yourself a dumbass!"

"Wait. I'm your crush?" May just realised what she had just said and blushed and turned away.

"No..."

"Shame cause I was about to say that I like you too but I guess now-"

"Wait! You like me?"

"Yes."

"I like you too..."

"Well I knew that. But May Maple, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

"On one condition!"

"What is it? I'll do anything!"

"Wow. You're desperate. Anyway, you have to let me win at least one contest in this last three?deal?"

"Deal"

Done! Ok please review and favourite and follow! Love, anonymouswriter713


	3. Day 3: FestivalShipping

Okay so this is my FestvalShipping one-shot! I found it very hard to come up with an idea for this one so I decided to link it to last chapters! I hope you enjoy!

After Drew and May had finally confessed to each other, Solidad was starting to think what it would be like if her crush finally confessed to her. Even though it was a bit of a mistake that they confessed (*cough* May *cough*) but Drew still got the courage to confess back. Solidad knows Harley has a crush on her but she also knows that he can be a big scaredy skitty at times like this and she just wants him to man up and confess already! (Even though it would be very hard for Harley to 'man up').

"Solidad darling!" Speak of the devil. Or what Solidad would say: speak of the angel.

"I'm in the cafeteria Harley!" Solidad replied and soon enough a bundle of green and purple came running towards her. Harley stopped by Solidad's table and slid in the seat opposite her.

"Solidad! I have some very important news!" Harley exclaimed, trembling with excitement.

"Really? What is it?" Solidad quirked an eyebrow.

"Drewy-poo and Maybelle-maybear have finally confessed their undying love for each other! Isn't that fantabulous?"

"Yes it is Harley! It's absolutely wonderful!" Harley stared at her for a bit before questioning her.

"Why aren't you so wonderificully excited?"

"I already knew." She said calmly.

"What? Why am I the last one to know everything?" He complained, calling a waitress over by waving his hand.

"Some Gooseberry pudding please!" Harley said to the blonde waitress.

"Well you are even the last to notice your best friends feelings so it doesn't surprise me!" Solidad commented.

"What do you mean? are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't notice you were upset before! Oh what a terrible friend I am!"

"Harley, I'm fine! It's just that well..." Why had she gone so quiet? She was always so confident when it comes to these things! Why couldn't she say what she wanted too?

"Well what?" Harley asked.

"Well... Ireallyreallylikeyouasinmorethanafriendandiknowthatyoulikemetoobutijustdon'tunderstandwhyyouwon'taskmeoutalreadysowillyoubemyboyfriend?" (In slow mo: 'well... I really really like you as in more than a friend and I know you like me too but I just don't understand why you won't ask me out already so will you be my boyfriend?')  
>It took Harley a couple of seconds to figure out what solidad had said but when he did an ear-splitting shriek filled the room.<p>

"Finally! I can't believe you asked me! I was going to but I could never get the courage too! Yes, yes, yes!" Harley leaped over the table and hugged solidad so hard that she could barely breathe.

"Can't breathe Harley." Solidad muttered.

"Oh! I guess I've got to stop doing that if we're going to have kids before you're 30!"

Done! It gives me the shivers to think of Harley having children *shudders* anyway! I'm sorry I'm updating this today as it kept on coming out funny but hopefully it's fine now! And I will post another chapter today! Love anonymouswriter713


	4. Day 4: IkariShipping

Hi! I'm back! Anyway in case any of you are wondering MilkshakeShipping is my OC shipping for Millie and Kai my two OC's if you want to find out more about them there is some stuff in my profile! Here is my IkariShipping one-shot I hope you enjoy!

Paul Shinji is a very, very secretive person. Well I should say _was_ a very, very secretive person. It all started when he met a certain blue-haired co-ordinator, her name? He couldn't quite remember. All he called her was Troublesome. She had always been so bubbly around him and so when they had that little private chat about Ash and she was very calm, Paul actually felt worried about her. It was a very unusual sensation for him as he had never felt any emotion before, for anyone, apart from Reggie but he's family and that's different but the fact is he had only ever felt emotion for Troublesome and it scared him. Yes, you read correct. Paul Shinji is scared. Scared of feeling emotions. When he met Troublesome again he felt another emotion when he saw her, he felt the slightest bit happy. And every time after that whenever he met her he felt happy or excited or nervous. And whenever she spoke to him, he opened up a bit more. Little by little she gained more knowledge about him and one day he told her a secret. A secret he had never told anyone. So now whenever he meets her, he tells her another secret or if there aren't any, he tells her a story about his childhood. Now she knows him better than anyone else ever has, she even knows him better than Reggie does and for that Paul is grateful. Grateful for having someone to talk to, grateful for letting someone in, for letting them know anything and everything about you. He was grateful for her being there and he didn't want to let her go. 

Okay.. I know this is very ooc (out of character) for Paul but yeah... And it's very short... But it's difficult to think of things for IkariShipping and everything and I'm not the best at short term planning so I'm sorry if it's rubbish! Anyway I hope you sort of enjoyed it and I hope you keep reading! Love, Anonymouswriter713.


	5. Day 5: MilkashakeShipping

Here is my MilkshakeShipping one-shot! I hope you enjoy it! And I hope it is much much, much better than the last one!

"KAI!" Kai woke up with a start as he heard his name being yelled across his house. He got up groggily, assuming it was his mum calling him for breakfast or something like that but when he heard his name being called again he realised it wasn't his mum at all.  
>It was Millie.<br>Millie has been his best friend for 9 years and he can notice her voice anywhere, so when he heard her voice he knew she was around somewhere, probably making trouble or match-making, one of the two.  
>He knew she was in his house so she can't be match-making because there is no-one to match-make so therefore, she must be making some sort of trouble. As he slowly stood up and made his way to his bedroom door he braced himself for the worst.<br>Kai was just about to walk down the stairs when he heard an extremely loud and expensive crash.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" As soon as he heard the scream he sprinted down the stairs and tripped into the kitchen, where the source of the scream was standing.  
>"Millie? Millie are you ok?" Kai questioned, rushing over to her and cupping her face in his hands.<br>Millie looked up at him, eyes full of tears,  
>"No, I'm not ok," She sniffed, "we ran out of strawberry milkshake at home so I came here to look for some and you didn't have any either so I was really annoyed ,so I decided I needed to smash something ,so I smashed a glass in your cupboard but then some glass went into my finger and it started bleeding! But I don't care about that I just want my strawberry milkshake!"<br>Kai was laughing when she was talking about the strawberry milkshake but as soon as she mentioned cutting her finger he was alert.  
>"What finger did you cut?" He asked.<br>"This one," Millie said, holding up her index finger on her left hand,"but I don't care about that I want my strawberry milkshake!"  
>"I'll get you one after I've cleaned you up." Kai started walking over to the sink to wash her finger but stopped when he saw her refusing to come.<br>"Come on Millie!"  
>"But I want my strawberry milkshake!"<br>"Don't make me say this..."  
>"Say what?"<br>"Come with me and I won't have to say it!"  
>"Say what? I refuse to come unless you say it!" She stomped her foot down to make her point and Kai sighed.<br>"Come with me or no strawberry milkshake or anything Strawberry related for the rest of today!"  
>Millie gasped, "You wouldn't!"<br>"Oh, I would and I will if you don't come right now!"  
>"Fine I'm coming!"<p>

After Kai had cleaned Millie's wound and wrapped it in a bandage, Millie was practically bursting./div  
>"WHEN CAN I HAVE MY STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKE?" She shouted.<br>"Come on, we have some in the garage."  
>"The garage! Why didn't I look there?" Millie asked herself as she sprinted off toward the garage, in search of her milkshake. Kai followed in after her and found her looking in the spare freezer.<br>"Wrong place." He laughed and went into the spare fridge. He got out a strawberry milkshake and gave it to her. She opened it and drank it whole. Afterwards she grinned cheekily at Kai.  
>"I love you!" She exclaimed and planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned bright red and faced away. He knew she was going to be crazy for the rest of the day and that when she kissed him on the cheek just now, it was part of her crazy state, nothing else.<p>

Little did he know that when she said 'I love you' she actually meant it...

This might or might not have happened in real life... Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Love, Anonymouswriter713/div


	6. Day 6: PokéShipping2

Ok! Here is my PokéShipping one-shot again! I hope you guys like it!

Misty Waterflower stepped out onto the diving board, ready to practice her newest routine. She was wearing a dark blue bikini and her short, ginger hair was tied up in its usual side ponytail.  
>She was just about to leap off when all of a sudden she heard a yell and a shout. She fell off of the diving board and fell wildly into the pool, splashing about and choking on water as she surfaced.<br>Misty looked around grumpily, trying to find the source of her failure. Even though she was mad at him for ruining her dive, she couldn't help but smile a bit at seeing her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum. He was covered head to toe in black soot and his right arm was twitching a bit as if it had been paralysed. Misty quickly guessed what had happened; Pikachu had used thunderbolt on him. Pikachu soon entered after Ash, a wide smirk spread across his face and his cheeks were fizzing a bit and sparking often.

"Ash! What happened and what are you doing here?" Ash looked up from sulking a bit and when he saw Misty, he immediately smiled.  
>"Mist!" He exclaimed, running down the steps and to the edge of the pool, "I didn't think you were gonna be here but Pikachu said you were, then I said you weren't and then Pikachu said you were and-"<br>"Ash! Just get to the point!"  
>"Oh right! Pikachu bet that if you weren't here I could take Ketchup away from him for a week and if you were he could use his super- powered thunderbolt on me! And you were, so Pikachu used thunderbolt!"<br>"Why wouldn't I be here?"  
>"I dunno I just thought you weren't!"<br>"So you decided to agree on a terrible bet!"  
>"But seeing you was worth it!" Misty blushed at his remark and turned away so Ash couldn't see it.<br>"How are your dives going?" Ash questioned.  
>"Well, I was just about to do my first dive but a emcertain somebodyem yelled and made me trip!"  
>"Who was this 'certain somebody'?" Ash asked, oblivious to the hint. Misty just laughed and clambered out of the pool. Ah, how she loved him.<p>

Yes, maybe he was a dive ruiner . Yes, he maybe as dense as a pineapple. Yes, he maybe as greedy as a Snorlax that hasn't eaten in years. But he was emher/em dive-ruining-dense-pineapple-greedy Snorlax. And no-one else's. And that made her feel special. Very special indeed.

Yeah I know... Another shortie! Sorry if it seemed rushed! Anyway, please review! Love, Anonymouswriter713/div


	7. Day 7:ContestShipping2

**So this is my ContestShipping one-shot again but it has a twist! (Oohh exciting!) it has a different ending (or alternative ending)! So if you've read the beginning (and the Middle) before you don't have to read it again! Here we go! **

**Important: read the note at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

"And the winner of the Verdanturf contest is... Drew Hayden from LaRousse City!" The announcer called out to the crowd of screaming fangirls and other booing fanboys. Drew flicked his hair, causing a lot of girls to faint and scream even louder, May Maple on the other hand was just staring blankly at the score board, wondering how on earth Drew managed to defeat her _again_! All of May's fanboys were booing at Drew and some even threw rotten berries. May just walked off of the stage and went outside to go for a walk with her Pokémon. She called all of them out.

"Hi guys! Now, I know we didn't win _again_ but I'm pretty sure that after we train some more and do some great appeals and beautiful attacks I'm sure we'll beat him someday!" May smiled brightly, trying to keep all of her Pokémon's spirits up and positive but Beautifly immediately sensed something was wrong; soon enough all of May's Pokémon were surrounding her, trying to comfort her.

May's smile faltered and soon enough she was in tears.

"I-I just d-don't un-understand!" She exclaimed through sobs, "This h-happens e-every t-t-time we b-battle! W-why can't we w-w-win?"

"Glace!"

"Munch, Munchlax!"

"Combusken!"

"Beau-Beutifly!"

"Thanks guys. I guess we do just need a break and just relax for a little while, instead of getting too worked up! Anyway, I have four ribbons already and there are three more contests, so maybe I should miss one or two?" May was deep in thought when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, someone tapped on her shoulder. She jerked back violently and looked a bit dazed before composing herself and turning around to face the centre of all her problems... Drew.

"Hey, May. Are you ok? You missed the after party and you look a bit... Down."

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine! So fine in fact that I could do a cartwheel! Except that I can't because I can't do cartwheels... another failure!" And with that May burst into tears again.

Drew was scared. There was nothing more scary than a crying girl, especially the one you have a _humungous_ crush on. He didn't know what to do. All he could think of was doing was sitting down next to her and awkwardly patting her back, so he did just that. When May buried her head into his chest and started hugging him Drew's face went bright red, May, not realising this, hugged him tighter and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm j-j-just a big f-f-fat f-f-f-failure and I can't d-do anything n-not even a c-c-cartwheel!" Drew's head jerked up when he heard this (not the cartwheel part).

"Who told you that?" Drew demanded.

"I d-did." She replied, only just starting to realise the position she was in.

"Why?" Drew was now completely and utterly confuzzled (a mix between confused and puzzled). He would never understand girls. Ever.

"Because it's t-true. I-I can never b-beat you and I can't do a cartwheel a-and none of m-my Pokémon like my Pokéblocks apart from Munchlax and-and-"

"And what?"

"And my crush doesn't even like me!" May wailed and was sobbing into Drew's shirt again. Whereas Drew was heartbroken. His heart had shattered into a million pieces when he heard May had a crush.

"Well, I think that if you practise you could get much better than me and if you make the right Pokéblocks all your Pokémon will enjoy them and I have no idea who this crush of yours is but if he doesn't like you he is the biggest dumbass in the history of dumbassery!"

May giggled.

"What?" Drew asked.

"You're talking about yourself! You're my crush and you just called yourself a dumbass!"

"I'm not a dumbass." He commented.

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"But you said, that if my crush doesn't like me he is the biggest dumbass in the history of dumbassery! And you are my crush and you don't like me back!"

"Once again, I am not a dumbass." Drew was getting exasperated, how dense could she get?

"But, what? I'm puzzfused!"

"Puzzfused?"

"A mixture between puzzled and confused (a/n again!) because how are you not a dumbass?"

Drew just sighed, it's going to take her a long time to get this...

**...(After the first of the three contests)...**

May had just lost the first of the three contests and Drew was just about to leave to go back to LaRousse until the grande festval.

Unlike last time, May wasn't feeling depressed, instead she was feeling distracted. She was still thinking about what Drew has said the contest before. She just didn't get it.

Then, all of a sudden...

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" May's eyes were wide as she finally realised what Drew had meant all those weeks ago.

"DREW, DREW!" May called after him.

Drew turned around, "Finally..." He muttered.

**Done! Soooo... What did you think? Anyway: important note!**

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was travelling all day so I'm doing it twice today! And if you have any requests for shippings just PM me or review!**

**Lots of love, Anonymouswriter713**


	8. Day 8: FestivalShipping2

Here is my second one-shot for today! This time it's FestivalShipping! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon In any way, shape or form.

It was a rainy day in the Hoenn region and many co-ordinators were either training inside or making Pokéblocks. Solidad however was making cupcakes. Solidad has always enjoyed the art of baking and has always been a pro at it too, so on days like these she loved to bake. As I've already mentioned, today she was making cupcakes, but she could bake anything she wanted, cakes, cupcakes, bread, pastries, anything that comes to mind when you hear the word: 'bake'. She was just about to put some batter into the oven when Harley, her boyfriend, sauntered in.  
>"Hiya Hun!" He exclaimed as he walked over to her. He planted a kiss on her cheek and briskly walked to the fridge.<br>""Hi! What are you doing?"  
>"Just getting something to nibble on! Ugh! This weather is absolutely terrible! My hat keeps getting wet and my beautiful outfit keeps getting damp and soggy! I hate it!" He pulled an apple out of the fridge and washed it under the tap.<br>"Oh come on Harley, it can't be that bad!"  
>"Yes, it is and as a fellow co-ordinator you should be able to empathise with me! Anyway, what are you doing?"<br>"Making Pecha berry cupcakes! Do you want to try some when they're done?"  
>"Ooh yes! I'm sure they'll taste scrumptious!" After Solidad had put the cupcakes in the oven, the couple (well, mostly Harley) chattered away about anything and everything until the cupcakes were done.<br>_Ping!_  
>"Ooh it's ready!" Harley cried. Solidad got the small, pink cupcakes out of the oven and placed them on a cooling rack to cool, Harley was drooling at the sight of Solidad's cupcakes (an that came out wrong, it sounded less dirty in my head! D:) but knew they were too hot to eat just yet, so he waited impatiently for them to cool down.  
>After some more talking (Solidad) and some complaining (Harley) the cupcakes were finally ready to be served. As soon as they were on the plate, Harley sprung up off of the sofa and scoffed at least three down at the same time. Solidad was horrified that Harley of all people would do that but she let it pass.<br>"These, are perfect!" He managed to say with a mouthful of cake, "Just like the person who made them!" He added lovingly.

Done! Sorry if the ending was a bit rough! Who knew Harley could be so greedy! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I'm back on track now!  
>Lots of love, Anonymouswriter713<p> 


	9. Day 9: IkariShipping2

**Hi guys! Here is the next one-shot! This one is for IkariShipping! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

It was Paul Shinji's birthday. On their birthday most people are happy or excited. Not Paul. Then again, Paul isn't most people.

Paul thought birthday's were pathetic and a waste of time.

"It's just another year to celebrate getting closer to dying," He had said to Reggie, "what's there to celebrate?" Reggie had given up on trying to explain to him that birthdays were celebrating living another year not to celebrate getting closer to dying because Paul just ignored him. Reggie still decided to give Paul presents on his birthday but instead of the newest football (or soccer) things that every normal boy wanted, he got Paul things he would actually use like, Pokéballs or the upgraded version of the Pokédex or sometimes an evolutionary stone.

But this year was different.

It was Paul's sixteenth and he wanted to get him something special, at first he thought of getting him a Pokémon but then he thought it would just be another poor Pokémon for Paul to torture so he decided on something else. Reggie thought that Paul was lonely (despite all of Paul's protests) and needed a girlfriend, so he thought he would look around. And that was when Paul introduced him to Dawn Hikari.

Dawn Hikari is a very, very bubbly person and is very optimistic. She is the complete opposite to Paul. But that's what Reggie thought was good about her, you know, opposites attract and all that. She was the North to his South, the light to his dark, the hot to his cold, the- you get the message.

And on top of all that, she liked Paul. It's pretty obvious.

So for Paul's sixteenth birthday, Reggie decided to give him...

Dawn.

Reggie thought this was a very good idea but when he mentioned it to Dawn, she turned it down immediately.

"But why?" He had said, "it's clear that you like him!"

"Yes, _I_ like _him_, but _he_ doesn't like _me_!"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes, I do! He ignores me every time I speak and when he doesn't he calls me troublesome! He doesn't even know my name!"

"I bet you £20 that he likes you!"

"Deal."

"So you'll do it?"

"Yes, but only for the bet."

"Ok!" And now we come to the actual day. Paul was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal, without milk, of course. He was just about to eat another spoonful when he heard a scream and it suspiciously sounded like a girl.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" He was right, it was a girl. And why did the voice sound so familiar?

"Sshh! He'll hear you!" He heard Reggie whisper. Paul sighed, he did not want to get caught up in that. He carried on eating his bowl of cereal, with the lovely background sounds of yelling and screaming and some ripping and rustling. All of a sudden Reggie walked in looking exhausted and scruffy.

"Ok! Your present is finally ready!" Now Paul was confused.

"In you come!" Reggie called. Nothing. Then...

"No!"

"Oh come on, you don't look that bad!"

"No!"

"But then we'll never find out!" Silence. Then...

"Fine..." Paul was still eating his cereal when he heard a rustling sound come into the kitchen, he had just eaten another spoonful of cereal when he looked up, he started choking.

In front of him was Dawn Hikari, wrapped in golden wrapping paper and had a red ribbon as a belt. The wrapping paper was shaped like a strapless mini dress and Dawn was blushing like crazy.

"Troublesome?" Paul said once he recovered from his coughing fit.

"Hi! Before you say anything this was Reggie's idea!" _Of course it was, _Paul thought. _But it wasn't a bad idea as such, she does look quite hot in that outfit. No! Stop it! _Paul thought.

"Paul, do you like Dawn?" Paul started choking again.

"What?" He croaked.

"Do you have a crush on Dawn?"

"Who's Dawn?"

"See! I told you!" Dawn exclaimed.

"This is Dawn!" Reggie said gesturing to the said person.

"Your name is Dawn? Huh. Suits you I guess." Dawn blushed a bit.

"Yes, her name is dawn but do you like her?" Reggie said, exasperated.

"No."

"See! He doesn't like me! Can we just move on now?"

"But you never asked me if I loved you." Paul had no idea why he said that, it just jumped out of his mouth.

"Do you love me then?" Dawn asked, a little bit hopeful.

"Yes." _What is wrong with me?_ Paul thought,_ why am I saying this?_

"You do?" She asked incredulously.

"That is what I just said." _Why? Why am I saying this?_

"Oh, I guess I love you too.." _What? Someone likes me? Someone loves me? _All of a sudden Paul stood up and walked over to Dawn. He gently placed his lips on hers and pressed down a bit.

"You owe me £20!"

**Done! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and give feedback!**

**Lots of love, Anonymouswriter713**


	10. Day 10: MilkshakeShipping2

**Sorry for not updating yesterday it was the first day of school and it was hectic as per Usual! Anyway! Here is my tenth one-shot! It is MilkshakeShipping this time! I hope you enjoy it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon *cries in corner***

It was a cold, winter day and Kai was feeling terrible. He had the worst cold he had ever had; his nose was blocked, his throat felt like it was being stretched and on fire, his head felt like it was being stabbed, over and over and he couldn't eat anything more solid than soup. Millie, on the other hand was feeling terrific. She had a healthy glow on her face, her nose was a bit red and cold but she didn't mind as she was in the Christmassy spirit. When Millie went over to Kai's house, she expected him to be cheerful and decorating his house with tinsel and baubles. She was a bit annoyed at him because he hadn't answered her calls, but that couldn't drown out her happy mood and she barged into his house, eyes lit up and sparkling.  
>"I'M HOME!" She called, even though it wasn't her house. Anne, Kai's mother came into the hallway dressed in a red three-quarter-sleeved top, dark blue jeans and an apron covered in flour.<br>"Hi Millie!" She whispered.  
>"Why are we whispering?" Millie whispered back.<br>"Kai is sick, he has an awful cold! He has the worst headache as well!" Millie made an 'o' shape with her mouth, then sprinted up the stairs to see him.  
>When she was standing outside his door she was hesitating on whether she should knock first or just walk in. She decided to knock.<br>_*knock knock*_  
>She thought she heard a grumble from inside his room and entered. She gasped when she saw him, he had a red nose and his beautiful, blue eyes had lost their sparkle.<br>"Oh my baby! What happened to you? You look like Rudolph!" Kai looked at her with a look that said: I-do-not-look-like-Rudolph-you-look-like-Rudolph!  
>"Oh sorry! I'm meant to be whispering!" Millie whispered, pretending to get the wrong meaning of 'the look'. Kai just rolled his eyes. Millie stepped into his room further, but stopped when Kai shook his head violently and did a 'shoo' motion with his hand. He held his head after, it was hurting after the shaking.<br>"Why can't I come in? Do you hate me?" She started to fake tears and her bottom lip jutted out, trembling. Kai got all worried and tried to jump out of bed but ended up falling on his face and started to do the army crawl towards her. Now Millie's 'tears' we're falling down her face as she said,  
>"You hate me so bad that you did the army crawl and want to kill me!" She wailed. Kai winced a bit at the loudness of her voice, but shook his head again (less violently this time) ,with his eyes full of worry. He was sitting on the floor, by Millie's foot and as she turned around to leave, still 'sobbing', he grabbed her leg and hugged it tightly. He was lucky she was wearing trousers otherwise this situation would've been <em>very<em> awkward.  
>"I just didn't want you to get my cold!" He barely croaked. Millie smiled brightly.<br>"I know! I was just seeing what you would do!" He glared at her at hurried back to his bed as fast as his poor, limp body could.  
>"I'm sorry. Anyway! You sounded absolutely horrific! I don't care if I get it I just want you to be better!" She went to his bedside and hugged him gently...<p>

"ACHOOOO!"

"EW! You got snot all over me!" Millie whined.

**...(The next week)...**

"I hate you." Millie croaked to Kai as she sat, slumped in bed, with her head pounding and her voice sounding nasally.  
>"I did try to stop you." Kai chuckled, all better from his cold.<br>"But you sneezed on me!"  
>"I did say sorry!" He said feeding her soup.<br>"But that's not going to cure me! And I two weeks it's Christmas! What if I'm not better by then! It'll all be your fault!"  
>"Your going to be better!"<br>"If I'm not, I'm blaming you."  
>"Yes, I know."<br>"Good. Now feed me."

**Done! I was in the Christmassy mood today so I decided to write this! Please review!**


	11. Day 11: PokéShipping3

**Sorry for not updating yesterday's one as well as Monday's! Does that make sense? Probably not but oh well! I'm going to write two one-shots today, yesterday's and today's. Here is yesterday's PokéShipping one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Ash! Stop eating! You promised me you were going watch my performance for the opening ceremony!" Misty Waterflower complained to her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum.

"Misty, I said I was going to watch after lunch! I still haven't finished!" Ash replied with his mouth full of food.

"Ew...That's disgusting!" Misty complained, "You've been eating for ages! Can't you eat and watch?"

"You don't get it! I can't watch you while I'm not full! I've got to be full to do anything!"

"Fine! Just forget about it ok!" Misty stalked off leaving Ash eating his lovely food, oblivious to what Misty just said.

Misty was annoyed. She had only been dating Ash for two weeks and he has only see her practice for the opening ceremony once and even that time was by accident! He was always 'too hungry' to watch! It annoyed her so much! If only there was a way to make him full up quickly...  
>*light bulb appears above misty's head*<br>Misty ran for the phone and quickly dialled in one of her best friend's number. After it had called a few times a girl picked up,

"Hello? This is the Maple residence."

"Hello? May?"

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"Oh sorry! It's Misty and I need you immediately!"

"Why? I'm a bit busy..."

"Oh please? I'm desperate! I'll give you chocolate!"

"I'll be right over!" May hung up. 5 minutes later there was a knock on Misty's door.

"May! That was quick!"

"Where's the chocolate?" May looked around desperately, in search for something, probably chocolate.

"It's in the fridge." Misty laughed. May sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed the chocolate faster than you could say 'Combusken'.

"What did you want?"

"Do you have any May's pink surprise with you?"

"Yeah, why?" Misty explained the situation at hand and immediately May understood.

"Ok! I have the perfect plan!" May explained her 'perfect plan' to Misty and she agreed.

**...(A few minutes later)...  
><strong>

"Ash!"

"Yeah Mist?" Ash said, still eating.

"I've got some food for you! Just to fill you up faster!"

"Yay! More food!"

"Here you go!" Misty came in with a plate full of pale pink cubes, piled on top of each other. She set the plate down in front of Ash and he stared at it blankly.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Food. It's edible."

"Okay!" Yes, those three words was all he needed to start scoffing all of the pink cubes. When he had finished, he looked full and probably felt it too.

"Wow. That was filling!" He exclaimed while holding his belly.

"Yes! And it's all thanks to May!"

"May's here?"

"Yep! Come on out May!" May appeared in the doorway, posing like a movie star on a red carpet.

"Thanks May!" Ash said.

"No probl-"

*ring ring*

"Oh! That's mine sorry!" Said May, digging her phone out of her pocket, she looked at the screen, then groaned.

"What do you want?" She demanded down the phone, obviously not very pleased to hear the person.

"Ok! I'm coming!" She hung up and sprinted out the door.

"Sorry guys I have to go! Drew is calling!" The. The door slammed.

"Okay..." Misty said, confused at May's sudden disappearance.

"Come on Ash! It's time for me to practice!" When Misty got no response she turned to look at her boyfriend, only to find him sleeping like a baby.

"ASH KETCHUM WAKE UP NOW OR I'M GONNA HIT YOU WITH MY MALLET!"

**Done! As the next one-shot is ContestShipping I decided to mix it in with this one-shot so the ContestShipping side of this story is next! Anyway I hope you enjoyed and please review! Love, anonymouswriter713**


	12. Day 12: ContestShipping3

**Here is my ContestShipping one-shot! As I already told you it is linked to last chapter a bit! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokémon**

Drew was nervous.

It is the first time he has ever been nervous before, apart from his first contest but that's a different story. Anyway he was nervous and no one could ease the nerves at all, not even Solidad.

The reason? He was going over to May's house for the first time ever and he wanted everything to be absolutely perfect for her. He brushed his hair at least one hundred times and placed the fringe perfectly. As I said he wanted everything to be perfect. He had had three showers today, each time using a stronger body wash scent so he smelt of roses. He checked himself again, fringe in place for the perfect 'hello flick', no sweat, shirt tucked in, shoelaces done up. Done. He was just about to brush his hair for the 123rd time when he saw May spot him and go towards the front door. He gasped and did a **quick** run over himself.

Check.

Check.

Check.

Uncheck...wait... Now it's a check.

Check. Ready.

Drew did a little nervous dance (jumping up and down, shaking his hands and feet, you know that sort of thing) before checking his hair one last time. Once he was sure he was ready, May had already unlocked the door.

"Hey, June." Drew said when she opened the door.

"Hi cabbage worm!" May said back.

"Cabbage worm? That's a new one airhead." He did his hello hair flick. May found it very hello-ish and let him enter her house.

"Thought of it just for you grass Head!" Drew's heart was beating so hard now that he was sure May could see it. He looked around, impressed that her house was so clean because this is _May. _He saw a bouquet of red, thornless roses sitting in a vase in the middle of a coffee table and thought_, does she collect mine or are they hers?_ May gestured for him to sit down and he sat. She had walked out of the room so Drew took this as an opportunity to take a look around, there were a lot of pictures of her and her family and then he got a surprise. There was a photo of him and May after a contest, sitting on a bench by the beach, watching the sunset. He remembered the night clearly as it was one of the best nights of his life, for two reasons, one: May hugged him for the first time and two: that was when he realised he liked May as in more than a friend. He was surprised that she kept that photo and on top of that it was in the photo frame he gave her for her birthday, it was rectangular with little red roses weaving in and out of the framework, like a silver flower garden. He looked around some more, there were two brown, leather sofas that were parallel to each other, he was sitting on one. There was a flat screen TV at one end of the sofas and a fireplace with a mantelpiece where all the photos were. May walked in holding a plate full of biscuits and two glasses filled with juice. She put the plate in between them, on the glass coffee table and one glass in front of Drew, the other in front of her. She sat down next to him. Drew was now absolutely positive that May could hear his heart beating in the silence and placed a hand on his chest in a hope to stop it from being so loud. May on the other hand looked totally calm and relaxed and started eating the biscuits she had brought out.

_Think of something to say Hayden. Come on! Something charming or sweet!_

"I see your you've kept that photo of us at the beach."

"Yeah, I really enjoyed that night, it was amazing!"

"Yeah, it was also the first night you hugged me." _What? Why would you say that? Now she probably realises you like her!_

"Oh, you remember that too?" May was blushing now, it surprised her that he remembered that but maybe it was because he won the contest that night too. _Yeah probably_, she thought to herself. It was silent again.

"Leave some for me September! Your eating them all!" _Of all the things you could say,_ Drew thought, _you just had to say that!_ May looked confused for a second, then realised she had been absentmindedly eating the biscuits. She smiled sheepishly and gave the plate to Drew.

"Sorry! You can eat the rest! I guess it's just a bit weird having a rival around."

"No, I'm sorry, that came out a bit harsh. Plus, we're not just rivals are we?"

"It's ok! But then what are we as well as rivals?"

"You're so dense May."

"You said my real name! But how am I dense?"

"You're dense because you don't know what else we are, other than rivals!"

"It's not my fault I don't know!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it-"

*ring ring*

"I'll get it." May sighed, glaring at Drew.

"Hello? This is the Maple residence."

"Hello? May?" The person over the phone said.

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"Oh sorry! It's Misty and I need you immediately!"

"Why? I'm a bit busy..."

"Oh please? I'm desperate! I'll give you chocolate!"

"I'll be right over!" May hung up.

"Sorry Drew! I've got to go! More important things to deal with!" And with that she left. Drew glared at the door his crush had just run out of.

Drew thought and thought. What could be more important than him to May at a time like this?

"CHOCOLATE!" He exclaimed, "that's it! Someone must have bribed her with chocolate!"

"I need to get her back, I can use chocolate but then she might realise it's her chocolate that I'm using because I don't have my own!" Drew mumbled to himself, "What else does she love and would do anything for? Max! But then that would only be in a critical situation and I can't make something up! Ugh!"

Drew thought for about half an hour when he finally yelled,

"I've got it! Chocolate! I'll use May's chocolate but she'll be too dense to realise it's hers! Why didn't I think of that before?" Drew picked up his phone and dialled her number. It did a few rings before she picked up.

"What do you want?" She demanded angrily. _Still mad..._ Drew thought.

"I. Have. Chocolate."

"Ok! I'm coming!" She exclaimed down the phone, then she hung up. Drew got the chocolate ready and sat down waiting for her to return.

All of a sudden, May barged through the door and shouted,

"WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE!"

"Here." Drew said, holding it up for her to see. It was unwrapped and May was already drooling slightly at the sight of it. But before may could eat it, Drew had put it in his mouth and started chewing it. May was fuming.

"Give me the chocolate!" She whined.

"You'll have to come and get it!" Drew teased. That is exactly what May did. She got it. She had pounced on Drew and hammered her lips onto his. Her tongue went in his mouth, in search for the chocolate. It had melted but she could still taste it, so she stayed there a bit longer. Drew was just about ready to die. His crush was French kissing him. Wow. Before he could start kissing her back she pulled away and sat down on the floor with a smug smirk on her face.

"I got the chocolate!" She said happily.

...disgusting! I know! But it was the only things could think of today! Anyway, did you see the link? No... Yes...? Please review! Love,

Anonymouswriter713


	13. Day 13: FestivalShipping3

**Hi! *crickets and wind* okay, okay, I get it. I haven't updated and its December now and I didn't actually finish the November challenge. But, I have a good excuse for the first ten days! I was ill and it was horrible and I couldn't move and ugh. But I became better and then I guess I just forgot and then school and Blegh.**

** Anyway, here is my FestivalShipping one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I do one day, I suggest you get ready for lots and lots of shipping moments!**

"Movie time!" Harley cheered as he entered Solidad's house. He looked around the lounge, the peach walls complimented the sunset-orange couch and the cream carpet went well with the mahogany coffee table in the centre of the room. Harley knew Solidad was good at interior design and thought her house was very stylish and matched her personality; bright and cheerful. Anyway, he wandered through the door to the kitchen and then went past the kitchen, up the stairs and outside Solidad's bedroom. He had visited her house many times before so he knew his way, like the back of his hand. Talking of his hand, he used it to knock on the bedroom door, four times to be precise.

"Don't come in yet!" Solidad called, her voice sounded a little muffled.

"But it's nearly time for the movie!" Harley complained.

"I'm nearly ready! Just five more minutes!"

"Ok..." Harley sat down by the door, waiting for his girlfriend to appear.

**Meanwhile, in the bedroom...**

"Oh dear, oh dear what am I going to wear?" Solidad was frantically hurrying around, trying to find what to wear. This was very un-Solidad-like as she usually has everything ready the night before, but to be honest, she had forgotten that her boyfriend was taking her to see a movie and she had only five minutes to sort herself out. It usually took her half an hour. If it was someone like, Drew, taking her to see the film, she would only wear jeans and a top, but this was different, this was Harley. She was flinging everything out of her wardrobe, looking for something moderately decent to wear, something that matched and was colour-co-ordinated, she was a co-ordinator after all.

"Hurry up honey! The film is starting in ten minutes!"

"I'm nearly done!" Solidad yelled back, tipping her shoe box over, searching for the right shoes.

After five minutes of searching, Solidad finally found the perfect outfit. She put it on quickly, adjusted everything, put on some makeup and brushed her hair. One more quick check and done. She walked out the door and twirled around for Harley to see.

"Oh honey, you look marvellous!" She was wearing, pale blue high-heels, a peach coloured pencil skirt, a pale blue t-shirt and a peach coloured, thin cardigan.

"But the film is starting in seven minutes! We have to hurry up!"

"It takes a while for a girl to look this gorgeous!" Solidad laughed as she walked gracefully down the stairs.

"Then it must've taken you years." Harley lovingly replied.

**Done! Yeah... Not very romantic and very short, but ho-hum! Again, sorry for not updating and I'll update everything as soon as possible! Please review! Love, **

**Anonymouswriter713**


End file.
